


what i really, really want

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dean likes the Spice Girls, Feelings, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Muggle Culture, Secret Crush, Spice Girls References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Seamus can hear music blasting with full strenght from his dorm. Muggle music, that’s for sure. The Spice Girl. Yes, he knows them, but not knows them. Just heard them once or twice.Hey, don’t judge a guy for getting ahold of what he really really wants in the top forty.





	what i really, really want

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so not sorry about this, but you can imagine.
> 
> This is full of mistakes because it’s unbeta’d.  
> There’s many easter eggs too, ‘cause I’m a fucker.  
> And yes, my name is Des and I repeated “really really want” so many times that I think I have a problem.
> 
> Maimeó is one of the irish words for grandma.  
> If I understood correctly, it’s one of the familiar ways to say it.  
> If I’m wrong, I’d like to know so please, don't be afraid to tell me!
> 
> J, MY BRO, I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M DOING WITH MY LIFE EITHER BUT HERE, TAKE THIS.

 

 

Seamus can hear music blasting with full strenght from his dorm. Muggle music, that’s for sure. The Spice Girl. Yes, he knows them, but not  _knows_  them. Just heard them once or twice. Hey, don’t judge a guy for getting ahold of what he really really wants in the top forty.

The thing is that music is blasting from the dorm he shares with the boys. And knowing the little group of misfits composed by the golden boy that doesn’t really shine, a plant lover and his faithful toad, one of the many Weasley’s clones and Dean, well. He’s pretty sure the one there is Neville. Maybe he’s trying to teach Trevor how to dance. The bloody toad already has the wit to disappear like the fucking Houdini, dancing would be one of the many other talents he could harbor.

Suddenly his traitorous brain tune the catchy  _hello my baby, hello my darling, hello my ragtime gal!_  and he tries to figure how difficult would it be to find a top hat so he could shrink it. Neville surely would appreciate it. Even though the Longbottom boy denied it, Seamus was pretty sure that the shrunk gardening hat hidden in Neville’s trunk wasn’t really homework but actually something to protect the green bumpy skin of that fly-eater friend of his.

Seamus shivered a bit, dismissing the thought that yes, his roommate was pretty lonely and maybe a bit crazy. But hey, he was a good guy. And if he wanted to hear The Spice Girls with his friendly toad there, well. He wasn’t going to be the bloody one to tell him that the princess was in another castle, that’s for sure.

But when he see Neville pass by him, with Trevor looking greener than ever on his hands, he locks his eyes on the big ol’ wooden door of the room.

Maybe Ron had an identity crisis with his cloned dna and thinks he’s Ginny. He stop that train of thought pretty quickly, before trowing up in his own mouth. The Finnigan’s mind can wander to many many places, but he’s going to stop it if it’s possible.

Maybe it was Harry. The pressure of being the saviour of the wizardly world maybe pushed him over the edge and he missed the muggle world a bit. Or he too wanted to tell everybody what he really, really wants.

Seamus pressed his lips into a thin line. There was something that grandma Finnigan said many many times, and it was that the men of the family where dumb as a chicken and tactful as a rock. That’s it. There’s no but. And he wasn’t going to be the first one in the family to make his dear  _maimeó_  a liar. So he stalked the last few steps to the door and opened it slowly, trying to not make any noise that could set him up.

The first thing that welcomed him was the strong music leaving him almost deaf. Just great. A wizard without eyebrows and functional ears. Maybe he could be the next Moody Mad Eye, who knows. And the next thing was a familiar silhouette jumping up and down and around the rythm. Seamus gaped once. Twice. Thrice. Was that really Dean? Dean fucking Thomas making faces and weird poses and shaking his waist chanting that  _if you wanna be my lover_ –

Seamus closed the door and stopped there for a moment. Leaned over the wood, the music still up. He blinked way quicker than expected and tried to remember something his father once told him. Something. Anything. Whatever could help him tune down the blush that sploched his face and neck and the tip of his ears. Or helped his heart with the bloody flip-flop it was doing. Nothing. Go figure. He should talk to his dad about the lack of meaningless advices in the relationship.

Break away from the door and walk down the corridor was pretty hard at the moment. Many things were  _hard_  at the moment. But it was needed, he had a purpose. Mainly it was to keep the mental integrity of his best friend intact. And then, well. His  _maimeó_  said that the Finnigan boys were stubborn as a mule and as passionate as–. Well, he doesn’t quite remember as what exactly, but it was something passionate. Very. And then again, he wasn’t going to let her be a liar.

He now needed to come with the perfect plan and don’t stop until successfully let his best friend know that he really, really knew what he wanted. 

And it was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video because I have zero control over my creativity
> 
> https://askdeanthomass.tumblr.com/post/160251148418/dean-thomas-vs-the-spice-girls-i-did-a-thing


End file.
